


i tried to tell you that you were mine

by orphan_account



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha Ron Anderson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Carl is 15, Death, Hurt Carl Grimes, Innocent Carl Grimes, M/M, Mentally Insane Ron Anderson, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Obsessive Ron Anderson, Omega Carl Grimes, Ron is 18, Sad Carl Grimes, Scared Carl Grimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6225592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carl has presented as a Omega. </p><p>Rick always feared that one of his kids would turn out as a Omega, not the he really cared about them being a Omega because he knows their is nothing wrong with being a Omega, but society has apparently not gotten the memo. </p><p>Omegas are supposed to be owned by a Alpha that the Alpha of the family must choose.<br/>Since Rick is the family Alpha he must choose. </p><p>He believes he found the right Alpha to take care of the young Omega, the Alpha was kind, and generally seemed to care for the young Omega, little did he know that this particular Alpha was a insane lunatic who has had a obsession with the Omega for many years. </p><p>{ Au where Ron is a insane Alpha, and Carl is a gentle and kindhearted Omega. }</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

It was nine years ago the first time I saw my Omega.

God, I remember that day like it was yesterday.

                                                                                                                                [ FLASHBACK ]

 

_I scouted the playground in search for my friends, who happen to be mates, Mikey and Enid, Mikey was a Beta with a cocky attitude, and_

_Enid was a Alpha with a strong mind and a all to much of a Adventurous mind, she also seemed to cause trouble any where she went. Some might say that_

_her insane attitude was weird, but that's okay, I'm a little bit weird to, maybe that is why we get along so well._

 

_As my nine year old eyes scouted the playground I noticed a small boy, around the age of six and seven, sitting underneath a oak tree, the young boy had his head resting on his_

_arms, and even from far away it was easy to tell the child had been crying._

 

_My inner wolf rumbled to go to the boy and comfort him, and murder the person, or even the thing that would cause such a beautiful creature to be so sad, if anyone_

_was to be allowed to make the boy sad it would be me, but only for a reason._

 

_I walked over to the crying boy, he looked up at me through chocolate brown bangs, his eyes were a shocking blue, not fierce, but calm, like the sea, but they also_

_held a storm that would go murderous when angry._

 

_My inner wolf howled, 'mine, mine, mine.'_

 

_But I knew that I could not have the boy, the only way I would ever get a claim on his was if he turned out to be a Omega, or if he was my true mate, but I know he is not other wise I would be given a sign, but from the looks of it, he may just be a Omega, and if he is, he will be mine._

 

_"What has cause you to be so sad, pet?" I  questioned as I knelt in front of the fragile boy._

_He sniffled and looked towards that ground, "If you gave me a answer, maybe I could help?" I prodded at him._

_"Promise you won't laugh?" The boy questioned shakily._

_"I promise." I replied after getting over my initial shock of how over whelming beautiful his voice is._

 

_The boy pointed over to a group of boy, they looked hateful._

_"Earlier, they pushed me down and started saying mean things about my mommy, they said the reason she left was because I was such a weak son that I drover her away,_

_but I swear I didn't! Daddy said the reason mommy left was 'cause she loved someone else, but the boys insisted that was a lie, I don't like lies, did daddy lie?" The boy had tears streaming down his face and looked so frightened. My wolf howled in anger at the boys for making the boy sad._

 

_"They are the ones that are lying, pet. You're mommy loves you, but the heart is a strange thing, sometimes the one you are with are not you're true mate, maybe your mom gave up on finding her mate so she met your dad, but now that she has found her true mate, by law you must marry your true mate, everyone has to except Omegas, they are given to a Alpha that the main Alpha, or if their are no Alphas in a family, the lead Beta, chooses for the Omega so the Omega has someone to take care of them, Alphas are stronger and more dominant that Betas so they provide the perfect care for the Omega that has been giver to them. Your mom more than likely, did not have a chose in the matter for it is the law. Those boys had no right to say those things about you or your mom, and I can assure you, they will be punished for their crimes. I will not let them hurt you no more." Ron reassured the innocent boy._

 

_"You sure?" The boy questioned hesitantly._

 

_I smiled and wrapped a arm around the other boys shoulders, said boy leaned into the touch, almost as if he craved it._

 

_"I'm sure, pet."_

 

_We sat silently in the shade of the tree until the recess was over._

_The boy had said a farewell and ran inside the school, by the end of the day I had found out the boy was the son of the Sheriff, and indeed his mom had found her true mate and that was the reason for her leaving her family, I also learned that the name of the boy was Carl Grimes._

_After that day I dropped out of school to start on my Alpha training, but I always watched the young Grimes, I went to his school and watched him from behind the tree was one shared time under, I never spoke to him, and he never saw me, but I knew everything about him, I knew he was destined to be a Omega, you could tell by the way he acted and by him small frame._

 

_I also knew he would be mine one day._

 

* * *

 

Rick didn't understand how he had a Omega son, it just didn't make sense to him, he came from a long line of Alphas and Lori came from a long line of Betas, how did he have a Omega? It is not that Rick minded he had a Omega son, he loved the boy unconditionally, but he knew society thought Omegas were nothing but sex toys and items that need to be took care of and dotted on every second of the day, they barely allowed Omegas to do anything without a Alpha, It sucked, but it was the law.

 

Rick knew he had to pick a Alpha for his son soon or the government for the Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics would be on his tail and force Carl with someone Rick had never met, and either had Carl.

 

So Rick scheduled a appointment for unmated Alphas to come in for a interview to see if any of them would be good enough for his son.

 

Rick also hated the fact Carl was so against finding a Alpha, as much as the boy was sweet, he didn't like to be controlled, when Rick told Carl that the interviews for a open Alpha would be soon, Carl was furious, he didn't show his anger, but instead went up into his bedroom without a word, and for the rest of the night, all Rick heard were the sound of his once happy son, sobbing himself to sleep.

 

It saddened and angered Rick that the world could be so evil that they would force someone to be with someone, it just wasn't right.

Rick sighed and put his hands on his head, their was nothing he could do about it, and he was just going to have to live with it.

 

* * *

Carl hated this, he wasn't just someone property that is passed around.

 

He knew he didn't have a choice in the matter, so why fight it? No matter what he will say, nothing will change.

 

Carl sighed, today was the day, he still had another hour before he had to come downstairs and sit by his dad and watch his dad interview the Alphas one by one, so for now he would go into the music state of mind, I grabbed my phone and turned on my playlist, the first song was my favorite, 'Stay Awhile,' by Ryan Star.

I laid down on my bed and listened as the music filled the room, and provided me with calmness that I desperately needed at the moment.

* * *

 

 

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, I knew that in a few minutes the Omega would finally be mine, and mine only.

 

* * *

So far Rick or Carl did not enjoy the Alphas that had walked in, they all seemed all to cocky and purely thought of Carl as a thing that they could use, they were on the last person, and if this one wasn't it then they'd have to choose one of the least cocky out of the bunch, or leave Carl's Alpha in the hands of the government, and no one wanted that, but they'd have no choice, the law is the law.

 

The boy that walked in next, did not have a sarcastic grin on, instead, unlike the other Alphas, the boy has on a real grin, he also had a happy center around him.

 

The Alphas name turned out to be Ron Anderson, he had a Beta mom and a Alpha dad, he had a little brother named Sam that was still not determined.

 

The boy was nice, and funny, Rick liked him just fine, but Carl didn't like what he saw behind the happy aroma, it seemed as though he was hiding something, something about him wasn't right, and something about him seemed very familiar, but Carl couldn't put his hand on exactly what was so usual about the Alpha. His mind had jumped to so many conclusions, was a actually a good person? Was he abusive? Did he actually want me?

 

But Carl did not voice his concerns to him father, knowing that it was his fathers choice, not his, and he would just have to go along with it, and who knows, maybe his mind was playing tricks on him and Ron was actually a really great guy.

 

Oh, at the time I never knew how wrong I was.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

> I accept you to be the owner of the Omega, treat him nice, he is yours now.
> 
>  

The words echoed in Carl's head, yours, like a object, Carl couldn't help but glare at his dad as he spoke to the Alpha, the Alpha who is now my owner.

"I will, sir." Ron promised with a bright smile. My dad smiled back, how can he smile? His son is being given away, for fucks sake!

"I don't doubt that Ron." His dad replied.

"Carl," My dad spoke, as he looked at me for the first time since Ron has walked into the room, "Go get your bags its time to leave, next week the mating service to be, be happy son, be happy I found you a good Alpha, one who looks at you as a person rather than a object, it wont be bad, I promise, you know I would never put you in any form of danger, I'd die before I let that happen, you know that." My dad promised, his eyes were sad, I should have known the smile was an act, he didn't actually want me to leave, but it was needed to be done.

I nodded, and glanced at my soon to be mate, the Alpha looked pleased, I turned back to my dad, "Okay." I said.

I stood up and walked to my room, scratch that, a room, it wasn't mine no more, nothing was, not even myself.

 

* * *

 

The car ride to Ron's house was quiet.

The Alpha didn't say anything, and neither did the Omega.

But Ron stared at Carl the whole way thier, it made Carl squirm in his seat. But the Alpha continued to stare.

Carl wished it had been Ron driving instead of the Butler, yes Butler, Ron was filthy rich apparently.

Carl tried to ignore the intense gaze of the Alpha, and turned his head to look out the window, as he did it occurred to him that this was his last day living in King County.

He'd miss it terribly.

He'd miss his best friend Patrick, and his Aunt and Uncle that lived across the street from his old house.

Fucking Omega Laws.

* * *

 

Ron stepped out of the car first, he had opened the door for Carl, in hope that the Omega would see his gesture as polite. 

The Omega smiled slightly as he stepped out of the car, he muttered a slight thanks and then looked at his new home. 

Ron smirked at the sight of Carls mouth opening in a gasp at the sight. 

Ron knew his house was huge, it wasn't hard to tell.

The house was 4 stories tall, and had many rooms, it even had a pool.

But Ron couldn't wait for Carl to see his room, Ron had filled it with everything the Omega enjoyed, comic books, regular books, music from 2009 and even a flat screen TV. 

Ron just hoped the Omega would accept everything without question, if the Omega did not, well, he'd just have to punished until he learns not to question his Alpha. 

* * *

 

Carl gasped at the sight of the house, it was huge! 

Carl stared at the house for a minute until Ron took him out of it by grabbing his arm. 

"You ready to meet my family? They'll be excited to know that I was chosen to be your Alpha." Ron said happily. 

"Sure.." Carl said quietly. 

Ron smiled, "Good! Follow me, Roy," Ron looked at the Butler, "Please get his bags and take them to his room." 

Roy nodded, "Okay Alpha Ron." 

Ron nodded and grabbed Carl's hand, leading him into the house. __________________________________________________ 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Ron's family was nice, I didn't get a bad vibe from any of them. 

But Ron still seemed suspicious to me.  
He seems nice, but something seems off about him, like he was faking being a nice and happy Alpha. 

Ron took my hand, "Would you like to see your room, Omega?" 

I nodded, grateful that I would have my own room.

"Right this way." Ron smiled and stirred me to my room. 

__________________________________________________

**Author's Note:**

> I used my labtop this time instead of my phone, does it look and sound better? Or is it better with the phone?


End file.
